msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Toph
Toph is a stout supporter of Kira's movement. He's not horribly strong, but he can be a useful support. Appearance Toph has short, dark brown hair and chocolately eyes. He is of medium build. He is devilishly attractive. Personality Toph is all over the board. He can flip from energetic to depressed to enraged and back again. However, he rarely starts confrontations and is generally dependable. History Toph came to Mangastream City nearly a year ago. He made himself at home in the Fairy Tail suburb, but quickly spread to other areas of the city. He dabbled in the HST and some of the smaller suburbs. He'd occasionally stroll through the slums of the dump, where he first learned what it was to troll. For many months Toph lived peacefully in Mangastream City, albeit obscurely. One day, Toph stumbled upon the wondrous well-to-do residences of the Writers Lounge. This is where Toph first began to gain recognition. He became fairly well known and acknowledged for his abilities of the written word. Eventually, he became known in the Amusement Park as well spending his time equally between the GTOM club and CT restaurant. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Sensing-''' Much like his namesake, Toph has unique senses. While he is blind to many things (logic and trolling alike) he is able to sense some things that others cannot. This allows him to sense people's true intentions regardless of whether he understands their methods. Using his unique sensing abilities, Toph is often able to evade attacks before they have even begun. 'Earthbending-' In combat Toph utilizes earthbending. Using the logic present in his environment, he creates and manipulates rock and earth made of logic. '''Pen-dagger- He also wields a sharp dagger that doubles as a pen. Channelling his logic and writing skills through the dagger, he is able to transfer logic to and from those he slashes. The amount of logic he can transfer is proportionate to how deep the dagger cuts. Using his Pen-dagger he has a variety of techniques available to him. *'Descriptive Boost- '''By writing descriptive words on himself or his allies, he can boost their abilities. For example, if he wrote "swift judgement" on someone, they would receive a speed increase. If he wrote "resolute fortitude", they would receive a defense increase. *'Knowledge is Power- 'By writing a name on someone, and then writing that person's name on the other person, Toph is able to transfer thoughts and knowledge. This is mostly useful for battle coordination and quick communication. To transfer any large amount of knowledge would require Toph to cut too deep and risk injuring the person. *'Brain Drain- '''If Toph can manage to stab someone with his dagger, he can continuously drain their logic. He can use this logic for his other techniques, or just to transfer logic to another person. Trivia *Toph is gay, but he still gets more girls than Guz. *Toph is considered a tarp by some. Quotes "Roc, STFU..." "Yeah, sorry about that... I was high." "What's going on?" Category:Male Category:Kira's Team